Comfort
by TamaraneanOnMars
Summary: Raven knows that Beast Boy needs help to get through what had happened, and intends to help him the way he always helped her. Strictly a oneshot. BBRae.


**So I saw a headcanon on a blog my sister runs on tumblr (the url is teentitansheadconons) and I just thought 'WELP TIME FOR SOME WRITING'. The headcanon was this;**

**'21. After Raven got her heart broken by Malchior, Beast Boy would sit outside Raven's door, sometimes overhearing her cry, and he tried to feel happy as possible. Because she's an empath and can pick up on others' emotions, he hoped that his happiness would help her at least a little bit.'**

**There was also another headcanon that is kinda important;**

**'31. After Terra, Beast Boy thought about leaving the Titans, and at one point nearly slipped into depression. Everyone tried their best to cheer him up and convince him otherwise, but it was Raven who really helped out. She played video games and ate tofu, not to mention almost never leaving Beast Boy's side for nearly two months.'**

**I changed it a bit, left out the 'leaving the Titans' bit and stuff. But I fully support that headcanon. ****This turned into a load of my BBRae headcanons thrown together to make some kind of story with no plot. Bleh. I fail at writing shippiness.**

**By the way, on a another Teen Titans thing I wrote, someone asked why Raven balled Beast Boy 'Garfield'. It's because his real name is Garfield Logan - if you don't know much of the comics, they do tell you that in one episode.**

**Also BBRAE FEELS HALP.**

**Title: Comfort**

**Characters/Pairings: Beast Boy, Raven, BBRae, Terra, hinted BBTerra**

**Summary: Raven knows that Beast Boy needs help to get through what had happened, and intends to help him the way he always helped her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Beast Boy wasn't at her door.

She doesn't know why she felt so disappointed. Wasn't she the one that was always screaming at him to go away? Didn't she love mentioning how truly annoying he was? She had always hated the fact that ever since the incident with Malchior, she would find him sitting there, beside her door, humming, whenever she was sad, whenever she couldn't help but think of the bad things, whenever she cried. She would always know that he was there. How? Well, she would just get a wave after wave of indescribable happiness coming from the hallway and there he would be, grinning stupidly and staring adoringly at nothing. It had been creepy at first, but over the years they had been team mates, she had grown accustomed to it - and though she would always make a point of saying how she wished he would go to his room, she would be smiling, and Beast Boy would grin and, seeing that her mood was lifted, leave.

And now she had been sad and he _wasn't there_.

She knew that it was unfair to expect him to be - he had just lost the one he loved for the second time. If what he had told them was correct, she had been exactly like the girl from their memories - same hair, same habits, same eyes, same laugh. But she had also not been that girl. The one that Beast Boy had met the day before Raven had walked outside to find the hallway empty was a shadow of Terra, a normal school girl that was startlingly like the one they had known and loved. And they had all loved her - she had been their friend, part of their team, their _family_. And then Slade had to intervene.

Raven stalked back into her room, her cloak pulled over her face to hide her disappointment, if anyone saw. She listened to the familiar _swish_ of the door closing and sat on the edge of her bed, letting her hood fall. She had been sad because of him. The time that she needed him most, needed those waves of happiness, needed to see him okay - and he was unable to provide it. He was just so broken, so damaged that happiness wouldn't be an option for him. Raven sighed, gazing at the corner of her room, where there sat a box. She knew what was inside it, the only one that knew. She never wanted anyone else to know - it would be mortifying. It was a large stuffed chicken.

She frowned, shaking her head for no reason. She knew that she had to return the favor, she had to help him get through this. She just didn't know _how_. How could she, the least social, the least friendly, the one that hides behind her own carefully constructed emotional walls, comfort anyone? She had no idea where to start. She thought of how he had comforted her; telling her that she wasn't alone; cracking stupid jokes that she secretly loved and simply being his happy, chirpy self.

He always knew exactly what to say at exactly what time. He knew exactly how to pluck her heartstrings and how to make her blush when no one else could. He knew that she needed her space sometimes, that sometimes all she needs is a smile in her direction, a friend to relax with, a look full of comfort and concern. He knew that things like that made her day so much better.

He knew what to do what she needed a friend, and she had no clue.

Whenever she saw him, he was always be happy. She would walk in, and he would catch sight of her, sit up straight, grin and generally act brighter. It confused her to no end why it was her presence that got a reaction like that from him - it never happened with a different member of the team. And because he was never sad around her, she didn't what to do when he wasn't. She didn't know what to do when he had had a bad day, or when he had lost something precious. The only time she could recall comforting him was after the beast incident. She hadn't really thought about it then. She had just... known what to say. It was like it was automatic.

She heaved a sigh, stood and left her bedroom.

* * *

Beast Boy had never been so... depressed.

He swore that she was Terra, he knew it was. Her eyes had been the same shade of blue, her hair the same blonde. Her laugh was the same sound, her voice exactly as it had been when she had said goodbye before she had died. But she also hadn't been - there had been a different crack of nervousness in her voice, a hint of recognition in her eyes. Her gestures were more refined, her actions more hesitant. She was Terra, but she wasn't.

He didn't know how to handle that.

So, he stayed in his room. He shut out everyone else and kept himself to himself. He silently thought about what had happened, come close to a conclusion on how all this could make sense, then lost that train of thought. This had repeated several times by the time there was a knock on the door.

He sighed and dragged himself off of his bed, stumbled over the mirror and checked if he looked too sad while shouting; "Who is it?"

"It's Raven." came from the other side of the door and Beast Boy froze, suddenly putting more effort into his appearance. Her voice was different than it's usual monotone, though. It was brighter. Happier. He frowned, wondering what she was happy about, before opening the door.

Before him stood Raven, without her cloak, smiling at him. Beast Boy blinked. That was unlike her. She usually didn't go anywhere without her cloak. And she did smile, of course she did, everyone smiled, but this smile was different. Instead of her usual kind, polite one, this one was actually full of emotion. It was like Happy was controlling her face. Beast Boy glanced around, hoping her emotion wouldn't get too out of control and break something.

"Uh... Hi." He greeted, still blinking at her. She couldn't help but be put off slightly at the way he was just staring at her, but she continued, putting as much emotion into her expression, and then, voice, as possible.

"Hi, Garfield." She replied, a hint of hesitation in her voice, but she barged past that hesitation and tried her best to get to the 'making Beast Boy feel better' bit. "I was just wondering if you wanted to play some video games?" Okay, now he looked really confused. Did _Raven_ just ask him to play _video games_ with her? Have they reversed roles, or what? A moment after she had said it, she was glad to find that he smiled at her and grabbed her wrist, sending some kind of electricity up her arm that only she seemed to notice, and pulled her towards the main room. As she was now behind him, she allowed her large smile to shrink and and her eyes softened, though part of her mind was saying; '_I hope the video game isn't too violent._'

* * *

"And you really want to play video games with me?" Beast Boy asked Raven, who was sitting beside him on the couch in the main room. He was holding out a controller, and she took it, smiling and nodding.

"Yes, I do."

"_Really_?"

"Yes."

"With _me_?"

"_Yes_, Beast Boy." She responded, sharper than she had intended. She breathed out, and Beast Boy smiled widely at her. He could feel his mood lifting. When Raven wanted to, she could be the best friend there is, helping him out of the dark times and bringing him back to his happy, jokey self. He wondered if this would have worked if it were Cyborg that had offered, or Robin. But no, he felt that only Raven could help with this one - he had no idea why, but he just knew.

"Okay, I was just a bit surprised." He answered, starting to set up a two player game on level one. He was a pro at that level, but would give Raven a chance, as this was her first time playing. "I thought that you hated video games."

"Oh, I..." She trailed of, trying to think of an answer that wasn't 'You were depressed, so I thought I'd do what you do to make me feel better; be happy and play games and things like that.' "I'm willing to give them a chance." She finished, smiling.

Beast Boy grinned and started the game. They were playing what he usually played with Cyborg; a racing car game. It wasn't the most imaginative game, in Raven's opinion, but as they started playing, she slowly got into it, learning the tricks, how to get a speed boost, how to win the races. After an hour of playing, Raven was enjoying it and winning most games.

"Aw, you beat me again!" Beast Boy moaned with a smile on his face after Raven won the forth game in a row. She looked modest and tried to squash the feeling of pride inside her. Didn't want to break the controller, not when she was loving the game so much.

She shrugged, grinning. "I guess I'm better at this stuff than I thought I'd be."

"You should play this with me more often," He complimented, grinning and placing the controller on the table. She suppressed a bush, wondering why she was blushing anyway. She felt some waves of happiness coming from him, not as, well, happy, as usual, but it was still better than he had been before. "You're really good."

She looked down at the floor. "Uh... thanks?" Garfield smiled at her softly, but she didn't notice. She was looking at the time. "Hey, shouldn't we get something to eat? It's five in the afternoon." He checked the clock too, and, noticing the time, shot up and started rushing to the kitchen. She blinked. "Okay, I'm guessing that's a yes." She said sarcastically, also putting down her controller. She turned of the gaming console, guessing they wouldn't be using it again that day.

She walked into the kitchen, but stopped when she saw was standing with his back to her, leaning against a counter with his back hunched. She suddenly felt regret radiating off him, and spoke before she could stop herself. She needed to cheer him up. "Can I have some tofu?"

Garfield's head snapped to her in surprise, a sudden grin on his face. He turned to her fully with a little happy hop. "First video games, now tofu?" He started to run around the kitchen, frantically preparing their meal. "Raven, you're the best! This is gonna be the best damn tofu _ever_!" Raven smiled at him, starting to make herself some tea.

"It's no problem, Garfield. What are friend for, after all?" She responded as the kettle boiled. He nodded and continued to prepare the tofu dogs. When his back was turned to her, his expression turned thoughtful. Raven was being so different today. He knew that it was to cheer him up – he wasn't stupid – but he couldn't help but wonder why she cared. He knew that she was his friend and that she cared for him, but going as far as eating tofu? That was a bit much for her.

"Beast Boy, I think you should concentrate more on the food." Raven told him sarcastically, taking a sip of her tea. He had lost himself in his thoughts and forgotten the tofu. He laughed shakily and quickly stopped it before it went wrong.

"Sorry, Rae, lost in my own thoughts." She raised her eyebrows and fought the urge to remind him of her name. She had first thought that he was thinking of Terra, but if so, who was she getting happiness from him? She could be a strong and skilled empath when she wanted to be, and was sure that was what she had felt.

Some time later, they both sat in the main room to eat, plates on their laps as they talked between bites. Raven took her first hesitant bite, wondering how long she'll be able to hold back the puke. She chewed it slowly, Beast Boy watching her expectantly, and she lowered it, staring down at it in disbelief. "So? What do you think?"

Raven answered, not glancing away from the food. "It's... It's actually nice."

Beast Boy's face lit up and he grinned, nodding. "I know!" He exclaimed, throwing up his hands for emphasis. "I don't see why nobody gives it a chance!" Raven laughed, after taking another bite and swallowing.

"This is really good. You should make this for me more." She complimented, smiling at him. Somehow, his grin widened.

"Do you want more?" He asked excitedly, standing from his seat. Raven nodded politely, finishing her tofu dog. He raced off the the kitchen to make her a tofu burger, and she watched him go, practically beaming. She was genuinely surprised that she was enjoying all this stuff. She had gotten competitive when playing video games, had acquired a taste for tofu and Beast Boy wasn't mourning anymore. It had gone better than she had expected.

* * *

The following weeks went similarly.

They would both go into the main room in the mornings, have some breakfast, play video games (Raven always seemed to win, but Beast Boy didn't mind. It was nice to see her smiling at herself afterwards) and have a tofu dinner. Each day, Beast Boy manages to think of a new thing to give her; tofu steak; tofu dogs and tofu burgers were only a few of them.

One evening, after they had just gone on a mission, they were in the main room once again, Beast Boy eating and Raven inwardly debating whether to read or not.

Beast Boy didn't need her help anymore - it was like he'd gotten over Terra already. So, she didn't need to do all of this anymore, right? After all, she hadn't made progress on her book in days. But she was actually enjoying all of this, which surprised her. For years, she's been dismissing his offer of tofu, and telling him how all those video games will rot his brain. And now, it was like this was all part of her daily routine. Sure, a couple of days ago it had gotten a bit awkward when she had found him staring at her while she was inwardly celebrating a victory, but that was only once. There must have been something on her face - a bug, or something.

So, when he finished eating, she offered to play another game. He nodded enthusiastically, hiding his relief as he set up the game. He had been worried that Raven would just drop all this. He knew that she had only started doing these things because he had needed a friend, and now that he had all but forgotten about Terra, he thought that she would go back to locking herself in her room. He inwardly smiled. He finally had a good excuse to spend more time with Raven! He had been harboring a crush on the empath for almost a year, and had temporarily forgotten that in his excitement that he might have had Terra back. He still loved her - of course he did - but he felt that slowly, he had overcome that. He knew that she wasn't coming back now, that she was gone for good, and that if he continued to dwell on his feelings for her, he would never find someone else. So he had simply stepped over it and now he was spending every day with _Raven_. He had been caught staring at her once, because she had looked so cute, a blush on her cheeks and a small smile gracing her lips, but had quickly looked away when she noticed. He still stole glances at her ever now and then, though.

Sometimes he thought of how he used to comfort her. He would sit outside her door, think of her and make himself as happy as possible. Luckily, she couldn't read minds, and didn't know that all those happy thoughts had been of her.

"Yes!" Raven exclaimed as her car raced past the finish line, sitting up slightly. She clasped a hand over her mouth just as the table snapped. She gazed down at it in horror for a moment, before taking her hand of her mouth and moving it away, mumbling apologies. Beast Boy smiled at her.

"It's nothing, Rae, just a table. We can replace it" He assured her in a most comforting voice he could manage as she took a seat again. She smiled at him, somehow not minding that he had gotten her name wrong. Beast Boy noticed this and inwardly danced a victory dance that would have given Cyborg a run for his money. '_I'm making progress!_' He cheered in his head as they started a new game, Beast Boy in his usual green car, Raven in her usual indigo.

A moment ago, Robin and Starfire had been about to walk in, but had simply sneaked in and pulled out the broken table quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment.


End file.
